


Their Little Town

by Captain_Universe1



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Universe1/pseuds/Captain_Universe1
Summary: Before Belle, before the beast, before the enchantress it was their little town...
Relationships: GaFou - Relationship, Gaston & Chip Potts, Gaston & LeFou (Disney), Gaston/LeFou (Disney), LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 23





	Their Little Town

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story i did for fun!

The short man watched the view from the hill. The small town that wasn't that small anymore laid before him. A marvelous view!

He hadn't come to this place for many years. Since then... Since that day!

He avoided the village like the plague and all who lived there. The short man with the beautiful brown curls and the huge smile that people connected to the sun itself rarely left the castle and when he did it was for another village or town, for some job that his Queen needed done. He was a stranger to this place. An unknown land to a strange, lonely man. 

This wasn't always the case thow!

There was a time when he called this place home and the people who lived there friends. He remembered a fat young boy who run on the stoned streets following his best friend and his other playmates, always laughing, always playing!

There were six of them.

Tom a masculine boy, who always acted like a big brother to all of them.

His cousin Richard, whom all called Dick to his dismay and was the jokester. A boy with a simple character who tried to act taught, for his overbearing mother but was actually very sensitive and delicate. 

Dick's little half brother Stanley, a calm and quiet boy with a spicy, exotic flavour in him. A beautiful face and a secretive, mysterious soul that people were unable to read. A male who from a young age enjoyed dancing and dressing and wanted to look gorgeous at all times, much to his family dismay.

The fourth kid, a boy named Walter, the one that got away first! A small, poor boy with a humble and good heart who joined them to their games as children, but later became cold and distant towards them.

Then, there was him! The clown, the fool, the real joke. A small, fat and shy boy, that was scared of his own shadow. Before, he joined their group he was the laughing stock of their little town and the game for the older kids. 

Lefou, they called him the fool, the crazy one. He never understood why these kids hated him or why they gave him this nickname, but it didn't matter anyway. It was too late. The name stuck with him, everyone started to call him like that. It came to a point, when people didn't call him like that to undermine him, but because the actually believed that this was his Given name.

It wasn't of course. He had a normal name! The name that his parents gave him when he was a newborn, but he had started to forget it himself! 

As a child he hated the nickname, but while he grew up he started to adore it! He liked the fact, that people remembered him from his name, alone. And he believed it was a unique nickname. Nobody remembered Ettienne, but Lefou... everybody remembered Lefou!

The boys who named him, became ordinary! They grew up and transformed into normal, boring, close minded people, who did the exactly same thing everyday.

But not him!

He had his adventures, he had excitement and a life that maybe wasn't always happy, but it was loud, and it was crazy, and it was full. And he was able to turn the mean-spirited nickname that they gave him to make him feel bad for himself, to something positive, to something that he was proud about. 

Honestly, he would be mad if they called him normal, because in this world being normal was a curse for him. Normal people murdered his father. 

They burned him alive for being in love with another man. They punished him, for something that was completely out of his control. They killed him, calling him an abomination for something as beautiful and innocent as love. 

He could still hear his screams even though more than two decades had past.

This act of cruelty and violence, it was normal people who did it! People, who in their young age bullied smaller, fragile children, who attacked the weak and vulnerable.

The chubby brunette wasn't afraid of craziness. No! But, he was terrified of Normality!

And then, last but not least was him... a boy with pale white skin, like the snow, dark black hair and eyes in the colour of the sky, so deep that you could be lost in them! A perfect creature, so beautiful and charming that almost seemed out of this world.

The strong, brave boy who fought his bullies and saved him, by taking him under his wing. The extraordinary male that made him come out of his shell, the person who became his friend, his partner, his other half and later his whole life. 

The one who told him that he deserved the world, who kissed him passionately and warmed him in the long, cold nights of the winter. The one who took care of him when he was ill and alone. The one who held him tightly, and hugged him, and stayed with him, while he was watching his own father being burned alive and took him away from the sight and didn't let go!

As children they were inseparable, never one without the other. They played together and later they fought together and laid together! And, what in the world of man and god could ever make them break apart! 

But every good dream ends, and this one was no exception!

Because, the day came when he was no longer enough for the other man and they started to fall apart. The day came, when his lover wanted a proper wife, someone who could actually give him children. Lefou, did not object even though he was angry and jealous, he understood!

Lefou never really dreamed of having children. He knew that he never could anyway! Yet, he understood his loves dream of becoming a father. A man like that should leave heirs anyway! And, so he agreed for him to find a girl, as long as he had his heart, as long as he held his love!

But how can an angel and a goblin, be together! Its not natural, it's not right!

And so they grew further apart, and his black haired beauty started to become cold and distant, and to fall in an abyss of which Lefou wasn't able to save him, like the other man had done for him in the past.

And, finally the nightmare happened. His friend, his lover, his saviour threatened him, and abused him, using him like a human shield and then leaving him alone, sad and broken. This betrayal hurt so hard, like nothing had ever hurt him in the past. It broke him and made him realise that his partner wasn't the man, the boy he knew anymore. If he ever was that boy! Perhaps, he wanted sad, little Lefou, for his image, to make him look better.

But, if this was the case, then why he took care of him, protected him, kissed him in his belly when they where alone, calling him beautiful. Why, he made love to him and spilled inside him.and letting Lefou take him, as well.

Lefou, didn't understand!

Not anymore, anyway!

And, it wasn't like he would ever take answers to his unanswered questions.

A little after, their painful diparture it was announced that the man that Lefou spent his whole life adoring, his hero, the villages hero was dead. He fell from the castle, a height that no-one could survive. Yet, his body was never found. 

And even if Lefou was hurt, angry, so mad that he never had been in the past his heart broke further and he was unable to form any words. That day, he lost his ability to speak. He never recovered, from that fateful day!

An angry mob was formed, bigger than the last one, bigger than the one that the white skin male had formed to destroy the beast's castle, even bigger than the one who executed his father. This new mob consisted of people who regained lost memories, people who blindly followed his former lover the previous night, people who needed someone to blame. Who were unable to bare the consciousness of their actions. People, who needed a villian!

They marched to kill the man, and when they found out that he had died and his body was nowhere to be found, they burned the house that belonged to his family, the Legume mansion.

In that moment, Lefou felt so discussed by their hipocrisy that he wanted to throw up. They were to blame as much as their former hero, he was to be blamed as well. But he wasn't a coward, he did not run away from his mistakes and putting all the blame to a corpse.

And in that day, he started to hate their little town... his previous home, and he swore that he would leave. He packed some things and was ready to woke away from this house of violence and stupidity, to find a new place in the world. But then, he was stopped from the most unlikely of people.

Maurice, Belle's father, the Queen's father, the man that he helped to assassinate and later when learned that he survived imprisoned brought him to the castle, helped him and found him a post and a place to leave. In the begging, it was hard! The stuff and especially Belle did not trust him and were distant near him. Adam, after his experience was far more forgiving and open and he welcomed him to his home. 

Slowly but surely, he started to win every one and even convinced Belle to help him read. The Queen took her role as teacher very seriously and even though him sign language. She teached him how to write and he teached her about herbs. To thank her he also painted many drawings and gave it to her. Without, realising he had a new best friend. 

He saw her natural charisma and talent for teaching and gave her the idea to create a small class for girls that she would teach. Belle adored the idea and thanked him many times. She had thought about it in the past but didn't believe she was good enough or skilled to be a teacher, but with his push she believed a little more in herself!

They made the library of the castle a class and used a part of the castle as a school for girls. All girls, should attend the school and the villager's weren't happy about it. But, this time their little town couldn't do anything about it! And so this time the Queen and reason won!

The furious villagers this time were sillented!

And so life went on! He worked in the castle, had his lessons with Belle, spent time with both Beatrice Potts and Maurice, who acted as parent figures for him and he decided to give himself another chance to love as well. He started to go out with Stanley who had also moved in the castle and these dates became a serious relationship. But nothing could replace what he lost. The name that he did not dare to think.

Yet, it was the first word that he ever wrote!

And now, he was here, up in the hill that they had spent so much of their free time in. So much time of their youth was lost in here! And it would never come back. Right in front of him was a wooden grave, a dishonor that was only given to thieves and traitos. He closed his eyes and let the cool air to caress his face. Then, he opened them and let in front of the vandalized, dirty grave two wildflowers, braided together and a small peace of paper.

He turned around, ready to leave when he saw a young boy looking at him. He looked surprised at Chip, who just walked pushed him and shut in front of the grave. Why, had chip came here was a mystery to the other man, he didn't even really know the unpopular corspe. He walked a little more and turned his head around one last time. He saw the teen who had taken the letter to his hand and was reading it.

One word was written in the letter with small, ugly words of someone who did not know how to write or read "Gaston".

Lefou wanted for a moment to go and take the paper from the boy, but he decided against it and finally left.

He didn't care anymore for these people and their peculiarities!

He was a stranger here now!

But he knew it in his heart, that before Belle, before the beast, before the enchantress, before all of them it was their little town...

**Author's Note:**

> My first story! I love Gafou and it deserves more works.


End file.
